


King and Queen

by hes_kth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hes_kth/pseuds/hes_kth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it because of the tarot stuff you do?" Harry asked out of nowhere, 'unintentionally' pressing their bodies together which has Zayn whimpering. "Is it because you're seeing me as your King again and again?" He questions with a smirk on his face. </p><p>WARNING: Minor character death, some suicidal references, black magic references, some witchcraft and supernatural stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on ao3 for so long, but I kept forgetting... all thanks to my marvelous memory.

When Zayn looks at people, he can almost see the cards that they bear from the way they talk or the way they walk. When he met Niall Horan, he could clearly see The Fool card stamped on his back. Niall had always been the bubbly, open minded guy who would be up for any adventure. No matter how much Zayn retorted, Niall would cling onto him like he was his best friend in the whole world, which according to Niall he was.

One a fine morning Niall, his friend of 4 days introduced him to his boyfriend. Brown hair and hazel eyes with a charming smile on his face, Liam Payne was King Of Swords. He was intelligent, calm and analytic. Zayn believed that opposites attract after looking at the two boys who had completely different personalities. It's not his fault that the person's face tells him the tarot card that they bear, his mother tells him that it's a gift. He doesn't really like that gift.

His mother and father, the perfect couple were Queen and King of Pentacles. He hoped that one day he could meet someone like that, who would be perfect for him.

But he hates his ability. He saw the Ten Of Swords on a little boy, he didn't know what to do. It could be anything, it could be reversed, it could be harmful. He had _no_ _idea_ what he was supposed to do. Two days later the boy came in the local newspaper as he was found dead, killed by his own mother. He knows that he should have done something, he could see the fear in the kid's eyes when he was going through the market behind the lady who could be his mother. But what was 15 year old Zayn supposed to do? It was of no use.

He doesn't understand why he would have an ability like that. Reading a card and seeing a card on somebody is just disastrous. It reflected the person or the phase that person was going through, he was going mad. It wasn't much of a help till one day of his 18th year when he saw Nine of Swords on his youngest sister. He knew something was up and after a little family talk with her, he discovered she couldn't sleep at all and was suffering from insomnia.

Zayn doesn't barge, but when he looks at himself in the mirror, he sees the Seven of Cups. Which is pretty on point since his mother tells him he's creative and has his own land of fantasies. He likes art and he does like fantasy, as long as it doesn't have any dwarfs.

When he met Louis Tomlinson in his art class, they became friends at 'sorry', since Louis practically knocked down his supplies. When Louis smiled at him, he could see The Lovers card flashing brightly before his eyes. And from that moment Zayn knew that they were going to get along.

Four months into their friendship which had crossed the friendship he had with Niall for 2 years (which Niall doesn't have to know), they're joined by the hip. When Zayn finds himself lazing at Louis' flat, waiting for his mate, a boy with curly hair and deep voice makes him freak out.

The moment Zayn looked at him, he could see The King Of Wands lit brightly. After observing him for a minute, Zayn agrees with the tarot. He did look like The King Of Wands. "Who the hell are you?" His first words to Zayn weren't the most pleasing, but Zayn doesn't blame him. Louis probably didn't tell him that he's coming over and Zayn was meeting this guy for the first time.

"I'm Harry." He introduced after throwing complicated questions about Louis at Zayn to which he answered correctly. "Zayn." He mumbled.

Zayn doesn't think much when he finds his own self reading out QUEEN OF WANDS later that day.

It's just coincidence.

*

It all actually starts when Louis calls him up for hanging out 'alone' and somehow drags Harry along. And the lamest part of that was he had decided to go over, for tarot reading from an old woman near the colony who was supposedly good at it. "That's just waste of money and time, Louis." Zayn had tried explaining it to his good friend who laughed it off. "Money's on me, Zayn. Let's see how lucky and unlucky we are." He had replied while clutching onto Harry who looked as bored as Zayn did.

Harry was now The Sun, which was a good card. Zayn knows that he should stop staring at people like that, let alone read their personal life in cards. So the lady who did the reading was about 54 with a motherly look on her face. She welcomed them inside her little but pretty apartment with a big smile on her face. "Young boys in the morning, what a pleasure." She had said. She set up the chairs for the three boys, the cards were placed on the table and the hallway was full of pictures, ancient pictures and old books which Zayn swore could be satanic.

First up was Louis. He decided to pick up just one card which would tell him about his work life since he wanted to know about it _so_ _badly_ _._

He got the moon, which Zayn knew wasn't really a good one when it came to work. Louis was facing slight problems during his part time being an assistant teacher at a secondary school. "Hmm," The lady whose name was Stephanie Blake looked up at the boy who looked worried as hell. "Not a good one when it comes to work, my dear. Just stay calm and do what you have to do, don't let your coworkers take the blame on you for something that you didn't do. Reality wouldn't be as bad as the card says, yeah?" She offers him an encouraging smile.

"Come on Harry, it's time for you to pick one." Louis told his flatmate with an evil smirk on his face. Harry didn't seem fazed by it, Zayn could still see The Sun on him. "Alright then. Let's check Love." Harry said. He got seated closer to the table, his hands moving around the cards with a suspicious look on his face.   
He picked up a card and turned it around. "King of Wands." The lady said. Zayn's eyes widened when he saw The Sun disappear from Harry's head and King of Wands appear again. _How_ _is_ _that_ _possible_ _?_ He thinks. "It's an excellent omen for work, if you're in a relationship then your partner really cares about you. If you're not, then the one who is meant for you must be thinking about you." She said with a smile. Harry chuckled in response, shaking his head slightly and looking up at Louis who had whispered something to him which he probably thought wasn't funny.

"Come on Zayn! You have to check your love too! You've been single for _age_ s!" Louis had forced him to take a seat and pick up a card. _This_ _is_ _stupid_ _._ Zayn thinks. He could feel the cards, he knew which card was what. He wasn't in the mood for a gossip, so when he recognizes a reversed World card, he picks it up and hands it over to the lady without glancing at it.

"This is an excellent omen for love too." She said with a smile. " _Queen_ _of_ _Wands_ is just as amazing as the king. They're the perfect mates for each other. The queen is sweet, beautiful and friendly. She leads one happy life." Zayn was staring at her, wondering if she was joking. But when she placed the card back on the table, it was none other than the _Queen_ _of_ _Wands_ _._ Zayn doesn't understand how that happened, he knew his way with tarot cards already.

_It_ _was_ _impossible_ _!_

"Wow." Louis said when they got out of the house which belonged to the old lady. "We got the King and Queen of Wands. This is amazing." Louis exclaimed while swinging an arm around Zayn who didn't really know what to say. Harry didn't say anything either, but he gave one hearty laugh.

_This_ _was_ _impossible_ _!_

*

"Zayn you've been doing that for ages!" His mother was yelling at him when he had occupied the dining table with the cards sprawled across. He had guessed about 59 of them correctly, not a single wrong one. He doesn't understand how he got one wrong there, it's impossible. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, coming closer to her boy and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know!" Zayn exclaimed. "I went to this reader and I knew that card was a reversed world one, but when she read it, it was Queen of Wands! I don't get it!" He knew that he sounded like a whiny kid, but this was something new and different for him. He had been doing this for more than 10 years, he does understand everything perfect enough and he's professional at this.

"Zayn." His mother starts off with her _motherly_ tone. "Let it go. Focus on your art project for now! Pack up these cards at this moment, I have to serve dinner." She said before walking over to the kitchen in order to check up on the rice which was being boiled. Zayn groaned but eventually decided to do as his mother told him to.

Maybe it was one slight mistake. Maybe he wasn't paying attention to the cards as sharply as he usually does.

*

_This_ _is_ _outrageous_ _!_

Zayn wants to scream it at his mother, but he knows that she's just helping him out. "Honey, calm down." She tells him in her calm voice. "Are you sure about it?" She asked. Zayn nodded vigorously. He hated this so much.

It had been three weeks since the Queen incident, and things have been disastrous with Harry. Whenever he visits Louis, Harry is there. He has a card on him but when they start talking or whenever they are alone, his card changes from whatever it was to King of Wands. And Zayn being Zayn, checks him to find the fucking Queen of Wands on him.

_What_ _kind_ _of_ _conspiracy_ _is_ _this_ _?!_

"Is it something related to my flat? You're seeing ghosts or something?" Louis asks when Zayn refuses to come over to his house for the seventh time in two days. "No." Zayn replied coldly.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Louis sounded like he knew this was the answer, but he was playing it off a little dumb. "He's kind of a jerk but he's really funny, outgoing and a party animal. He's a full package, Zayn. What's the matter with him? He's alright." _No_ _,_ _it's_ _not_ _!_ Zayn wanted to tell him, but he didn't.

"Yes, it's Harry." Zayn replies while grabbing his supplies from the table as the bell rang out loud and the students cleared the room. "I will never like him." Zayn said before walking out of the room without waiting for Louis who stood there dimwitted.

*

Zayn's mother tells him that the reason why he has this ability is probably because when he was 3, he stole some cards from a reader they had visited at a public fair and got lost in the crowd for thirty minutes before he found his way back to the tent where the owner of the cards was present. His mother tells him that the reader looked surprised when Zayn had handed the cards back with a smile on his face.

"Maybe someone, or something made you stick to the cards. After that, you started giving out a different aura. We did love it, but it was still different. Then after seven, you could see the cards and asked what were they doing above my head. Funny, isn't it? It's easy to find love with this." She had told him. The King and Queen relationships are the strongest, and he believed that after seeing one on his parents.

_Queen_ _of_ _Wands_

_Queen_ _of_ _Wands_

_Queen_ _of_ _Wands_

Zayn always liked guys more than girls. Not like he hated them, but he just liked guys when it came into love kind of love. The first guy he fell for had a good ability when it came to love, but he got broken by the next month and started going out with someone new with a better love ability. He had never seen anyone with a King or Queen card, at least not anyone he's been attracted to.

Queen of Wands is supposed to be a fucking amazing card and he should be celebrating right now. But it was Harry Styles who carried the King of Wands, Louis' roommate who probably has a girlfriend.

One night when he was staring at his deck of cards, trying not to think about anything, he decided to confirm the suspicions for one and for ever.

*

He found himself stood at Louis'... And Harry's door like an idiot. He rang the doorbell and hoped that Louis would open the door with a groan and yell at him for not calling before reaching here. But Harry Styles opened the door with his hair perfectly done, a black shirt which hugged his body perfect and black skinny jeans which Zayn swore were women's. He did seem a little surprised when he saw that Zayn was at the door but smiled nonetheless. "Hey. Louis is out... If you were here for him." He said in his deep voice.

"Oh." Zayn muttered. _Stupid_ _Louis_ _,_ he thinks before smiling up at Harry. "Can I talk to you for some minutes then?" He asked. Harry nodded and stepped away from the door giving him all the space to walk inside. Harry closed the door and sat down at the couch, when Zayn took a seat on the sofa beside it.

"This is stupid, but can I borrow this table?" Zayn asked as Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyways. Zayn was laying the cards on the table, trying his best not to look at Harry who was probably surprised by now. "You know how to read these?" Was all that Harry asked when Zayn was placing the cards on the table facing backwards.

"Yes." Zayn replied honestly. After some minutes he was done setting up. He did his best not to look at Harry's card, but it was The Sun again. "Choose one for love. I know this is weird but I'll be gone like the wind." Zayn said. Harry chuckled and nodded, heading over to grab a random card.

"Okay... So this reads _King_ _of_ _Wands_ _._ This was the good card, right?" He asked. _It's_ _okay_ _Zayn_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _the_ _cards_ _._ _You_ _just_ _gotta_ _pick_ _the_ _fool_ _and_ _you_ _suspicions_ _will_ _be_ _cleared_ _._ Zayn told himself before nodding to Harry's question. He grabbed the end card which was 100% The Fool.

He turned it around with a smile, only to be replaced by a huge frown when he saw it wasn't the Fool at all. _Queen_ _of_ _Wands_ was there in front. "Which one did you get?" Harry asked as he got up from the couch and sat down on the sofa, trying to catch a peek at Zayn's card. "Uh, nothing interesting." Zayn said, holding the card close to him as Harry chuckled.

"Oh come on, show it to me!" Harry said, tackling Zayn on the sofa with him on top of Malik. "Ah! Get off!" Zayn was yelling but Harry was trying to get the card off his hands. Somehow he managed to do that and turned it around to read it.

"Wow." Harry said. "You're _my_ queen again." He finished with a satisfied smirk as Zayn pushed him off his body and grabbed his card back.

"I'll go." Zayn said, packing his cards back again. _This_ _is_ _serious._ He whispered to himself.

"Okay..." Harry replied in a low voice and Zayn knew he must have been thinking what a freak Zayn is.

**

"How is it possible?" Zayn asked Niall who didn't really know what to say. Niall and Liam knew about Zayn's 'ability' to see cards which were always right in a way. He knew about the 'soul-mates' theory that had been going around with certain Kings and Queens, who last for a very long time with their so called 'undying love for each other'. Like, The King of Swords is perfect for The Queen of Swords. Both of them mature, logical and intelligent. And The King of Cups with the Queen of Cups, it's not even a belief but Zayn has seen it _so_ _wildly_ successful to the date, he thinks it's a honor to be read as a King or Queen. But not like this.

Harry was attractive. _Hell_ _he_ _was_ _!_ His curly brown hair which reached his shoulders, he had pretty green eyes and a dimpled smile. He was tall, about 6ft. He had a _really_ _nice_ body too. He was about perfect.

Zayn hates unrequited love. That's the main reason why he doesn't want to fall in love, and runs away if he does fall. Because he doesn't like rejection, it does things to a person. That's the thing he's expecting from Harry even if he does make a move on him, which wouldn't happen in this century, he could see that a guy like Harry would be straight, an outgoing person with a girl by his side or just different girls by his side every night. Zayn doesn't blame him at all, he thinks the King and Queen relation that they've been going through is _funny_ _._

_You're_ _my_ _queen_ _again._

"Fuck." Zayn whispers to himself. He was in class, trying to concentrate on what his mentor was trying to explain the students who were determined to paint their future with bright colors, _literally_ _pain_ _their_ _future_ _._ He was a tall man with a sharp look plastered on his face, Zayn thinks he's a wizard from the way he talks and walks. But that's just him in his own world, _Seven_ _of_ _Cups_ as he would see upon himself quite often.

Zayn likes his mentor, maybe it's because he has _The_ _Emperor_ on him most of the times. Zayn knew him to be a sensible, kind wise person and he knows that he truly is. He makes the best decisions when it comes to the real art, and that's what Zayn looked for in a mentor.

Zayn is at a coffee shop with the happy couple of more than three years. "So, what do you see on us?" Liam asked with a smirk when they got seated on a table. " _The_ _Magician_ , on you." Zayn replied. "Wow, I see _The_ _Strength_ on Niall. That's surprising. What are you planning, Horan?" Niall's eyes widened a little. He smiled at Zayn as a response.

Niall works as an MBA intern at a well known company who might keep him as a permanent. Liam on the other hand is a business executive already, he's been working an year and Zayn can tell that he's been working hard. Then there's Zayn who's still _learning_ at 24. _Art_ _is_ _complicated_ he tells himself but he knows that he's just wasting his parent's money. Louis does tell him that he's doing _fantastic_ in life. Zayn should have left the art institute and get a job at some school like Louis. He had learned enough, he wanted to take the final year too which would help him with some important things if he does well in exams, which he would.

Harry Styles was 25. He's older and he's working a job as a _fucking_ _entrepreneur_ besides his _rich_ _rich_ father. Everybody was doing _fucking_ _fantastic_ then there's him worrying about _tarot_ _card_ s.

"But the real question is, do you like him?" Liam asked. _Do_ _I_ _?_ Zayn questioned himself. He didn't really think about it, there was physical attraction at its finest but he doesn't really know Harry as a person. Not the way Louis, Harry's roommate of 4 years does. "I don't know." Zayn replied.

"That's great." Niall said. "It's not a 'FUCK I DON'T!' at least."

Zayn chuckled and took a sip out of his black coffee. He doesn't even like black coffee, but he's been drinking it for so long because his mother tells him it's the best for him, he doesn't really care about it's taste at the current moment. It was September and he was alone like always. Like the rest of the years, his 24th year sucked too.

He snickers for the next two weeks and tries to complete his art project and submit it a tad early with a hope that he could get at least a 'B' grade on it. 'Persuasion' was the word given to them and Zayn's mind was brainwashed during the whole time. So, he sat under the roof for a long time before finishing his painting in seven hours. The look on his teacher's face when he handed over the painting wasn't something he expected. He thought the old man would make a funny comment or glare at him till he turns into ashes, but all he did was give him a simple nod.

Later that night Louis shows up and his house and drags him out for a party. His mother lets Louis pull her son out since Zayn had been lazing around for a long time and playing with those cards again which she didn't really feel good about. Zayn moans and yells at Louis who keeps his calm on the way to his car. "Jesus Christ," Louis whispers in frustration when they're in his car. "Try to loose up, man. What's up with you? Harry was asking about you. You okay?"

"Why was he asking about me?" Zayn asks, a little confused but he wasn't complaining. "I don't know. He probably has a massive crush on you by now." Louis replied smugly. Zayn had no idea what he was supposed to reply, Louis had always been the one who would make a joke out of anything and make fun of anyone, so Zayn ignored him.

*

"Why am I here again?" Zayn asked Louis, trying not to yell above the music, making mate laugh again. "Cause you were home, sulking and lazing around. We're only 24, Zayn. This is supposed to be our life!" Louis was on his third drink when he raised his hand up and was telling somebody to get over.

"Now sort it out with my stupid best friend. I'm going to get some girls, bye." Without another word, Louis walked over to the dance floor and disappeared in the crowd. Zayn started panicking when he saw those mop of curls heading towards the bar. _No_ _,_ _hell_ _no_ _._ He thinks when he gets off the chair and walks towards the exit, hoping that Harry didn't see him. He bumped into a girl who was carrying two drinks and what he supposed would be tequila, was all over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, bending over to put a hand on his shirt when he took a step back and looked up at the blonde. Her makeup was smudged and she looked terrible as if she had been crying. _the Tower_ was clear on her head. Zayn shrugged it off and walked over to the washrooms without another word.

The washrooms was surprisingly clean for a place like this, and isolated too. He looked at his soaked shirt in one of the mirrors before shrieking as he saw Harry Styles right beside him. "Really?" Harry asks when he grabs Zayn's hands and locks themselves in a cubicle. When Zayn had saw Harry head towards the duo in the exotic place, _The_ _Wheel_ _of_ _Fortune_ was all over his face. Right now, his _King_ _of_ _Wands_ was fucking _shining_ _._

_Don't_ _think_ _about_ _it._ Zayn tells himself as his face flushes. Harry pushes him up against the door, they were so close that Zayn could feel Harry's breath hitting on his face. Harry's hands were holding Zayn's collar tightly, making him look up at the man. "Why the fuck are you avoiding me?" Harry asks and Zayn can't smell any alcohol off him, Harry knows what he's doing.

"Is it because of the tarot stuff you do?" Harry asked out of nowhere, 'unintentionally' pressing their bodies together which has Zayn whimpering. "Is it because you're seeing me as _your_ _King_ again and again?" He questions with a smirk on his face.

"See, I looked up some stuff." He continued and Zayn swore that he had started dry humping him. " _The_ _King_ _of_ _Wands_ _is_ _an_ _animal_ _at_ _sex_ _._ " Harry whispered into his ear, in a slow and teasing manner. " _And_ _so_ _is_ _the_ _queen_ _._ _And_ _when_ _they're_ _together_ _,_ _they_ _have_ _the_ _best_ _sex_ _ever_ _."_

Zayn sucked in a breath when Harry removed his lips from his ear and was now looking at him curiously. Zayn's hands which were on his sides went up to Harry's shoulder and pulled him in, smashing their lips together, which has Harry moaning deeply. Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer if that was even possible. Harry's hands were on his hips, holding him tight and pushing him against the wall with all his might.

When they pulled apart for breathing, Harry wasted no time and started sucking a spot on Zayn's neck, right above his collarbone which has him moaning and holding on to Harry's curls tightly. Zayn was tugging at Harry's curls when the older boy's hands found their way inside Zayn's shirt and went up his abdomen. Harry's hands were all over his body when Zayn felt him tugging at his nipples lightly. Zayn groaned in frustration when Harry detached his lips from his neck.

"So pretty." Harry tells him and Zayn could feel his _Queen_ _of_ _Wands_ burning in satisfaction. Harry was quickly unbuttoning Zayn's shirt and as soon as all the buttons were off, his hands were back on Zayn's hips and his lips were sucking onto Zayn's right nipple which sent him off to a moaning parade. Harry was biting and licking so gracefully, Zayn was tugging at his curls again because Harry liked that.

Harry bent down when he left Zayn's swollen nipples alone and licked his way down Zayn's abs to the zipper of his jeans. They were quickly off and Harry started mouthing his clothed member, forcing him to bite his lip in such a force or he'll be nothing but a moaning mess. Harry's hands tugged down his boxer briefs and started rubbing his member fast and steady, making his breath coming out in puffs. Harry's hands were heaven on his manhood just when he felt Harry's mouth on him and the feeling of ecstasy wash over him.

Harry's pink lips wrapped around his manhood, he looked amazing while bobbing his head up and down, taking all of Zayn in his mouth. " _Harry_ _."_ Zayn whispered when he tugged on to Harry's curls. He was so close, he could feel it. He was on the edge of coming. " _Harry_ _,_ I'm gonna come." He warned when Harry didn't really stop, but started moving his head faster and his hand was already working on the member as Zayn came into his mouth with a loud groan. Harry pulled Zayn's member out of his mouth and stood up, looking at Zayn.

"I know you're in here." Louis' voice was out there. "Zayn left, stop fucking around and reach home before one or I'm locking you out." With that he left, Zayn and Harry stood in the stall silently when Zayn pulled his boxers and jeans up.

Harry held Zayn's chin and kissed him again, hard and full with his tongue, which had Zayn squealing like a little girl but Harry doesn't need to know that.

Without a single word about the amazing blowjob Harry had gave him, they said a short 'goodbye' and parted their ways in the club.

_Fuck_ _.  
_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't leave, Zayn." Louis tells him but he does anyways. He doesn't know what Harry wants or thinks about them, and he doesn't know if he wants Harry to elaborate on their 'relation'.

Zayn doesn't know much about black magic. He does know that it's bad and has a lot of black, it's satanic and dangerous. But his powers could be the outcome of black magic, nonetheless he's unharmed. When he was about 3, he was out in a country fair with his family. His older sister Doniya held his hand tight when they walked with their parents in the huge crowd. Zayn remembers his elder sister who would be about 7, losing her grip on his hand and in the next second, he's in a tent after pushing through all the tall people.

He remembers a lot of light in there, cloaked men with unfriendly faces and wicked smiles. He remembers drinking something that tasted terrible, but he did it anyways because the men told him to. The next thing he knows is that he's at a stall where his mother is crying her heart out and his father comforting her, the moment she notices him back there, she covers his face with numerous kisses.

They went to the doctors to see if the men had given him anything harmful, but he was fit and fine. The only weird thing next was when he started seeing those cards in some years. At first he thought everybody was wearing their cards above their heads or chest, as if it was some kind of tradition. Then he realized he was the only one who could see them. He asked his mother about the strange cards and she explained to him the purpose of those.

'I can't believe it!' She had yelled in happiness after realizing Zayn had been telling her the truth, right a month before his 16th birthday on a cold winter night. She explained all the roots of the cards to Zayn and even bought him one pack to help him practice. But she eventually thought he would turn to the 'dark' side and persuaded him to join an art institute before he turns insane. She eventually avoided Zayn when he's with his beloved tarot cards, talking to himself and Zayn knows it all.

"Something _must_ have happened. I know that look." Niall tells with a smile on his face when they're grabbing some supplies for Zayn's next class. Zayn almost doesn't remember what he was talking about until his mind lands on Harry and he tries to stop blushing like a fanatic teenager but Niall catches him. "You hooked up with King!" Niall whisper yelled, trying not to notice the looks he was getting from the owner of the shop.

"Shut up." Zayn replied. "It's nothing like that. Just, can we not talk about this?" Niall shrugged disappointedly and waited for Zayn to grab all the supplies quietly. After they left the shop, Zayn's gaze was on the ground, trying to stop looking at people and their cards. He was walking so fast and Niall was talking so slow, he bumped into a tall figure and his head literally hit their chin. "I'm so sorry!" Zayn apologized and looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible.

The guy who was smiling, his smile disappeared and he looked at Zayn almost surprised. Zayn wanted to frown, as Harry's _The_ _Sun_ had changed in a millisecond to the _King_ _of_ _Wands_. "I-" Zayn started but he couldn't find the words. Hell what were they supposed to talk about? "Come to my house after seven if you like." Harry said in a low voice and walked away like nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" Niall asked, turning back to stare at the intruder who had crashed onto Zayn. "It was him." Zayn said. "The King."

"Damn, he's sexy." Niall replied with a grin. His card changes into the _Ace_ _of_ _Cups_ which had Zayn a little worried since it would clearly indicate he has a _thing_ for Harry. But his card soon changed into _The_ _Chariot_ which made Zayn smile. "I know you can read me. Don't worry, I got my babe." Niall replied smugly.

When he arrives at Louis' and Harry's door after eight, he wonders if this was a good idea. What if Harry was messing with him? He could make up any excuse. He rang the doorbell and waited for about five minutes before Harry opened if himself. He was wearing a white tank top which showed off his tattoos clearly, his black skinny jeans tight as always and his hair wild as ever. His King of Wands was shining again and Zayn's heart was beating so fucking fast, he could die from embarrassment on the spot.

"Oh." He starts off, almost surprised like he always is. Zayn wonders if he has been faking his 'oh my god, didn't expect you here!' look all this time. "Hey Zayn. Come on in." Harry said with a smile which showed off his dimples when he walked away from the door. Zayn walked inside, the house was calm.

"So, where's Louis?" Zayn asks. "Louis?" Harry asks him, but then smirks. "He's out somewhere. He didn't really tell me, but I think he has gone to one of his usual places to get laid. If you were looking for him, I'm _very_ disappointed that he's not here." Harry replies and wastes no time in grabbing hold of Zayn's waist and tangling his hand in Zayn's black hair, pulling it slightly backwards and making the younger man groan.

"We can be straightforward, it's alright with me. You don't have to mention Louis all the time." Harry said. He attacked Zayn's lips with his own. Zayn's hands were on Harry's shoulder, holding on tight as Harry's grip on his waist loosened a little. Harry was _so_ _needy_ and Zayn could feel the amount of pressure from the way Harry's actions are taking place.

Harry's hands went lower on Zayn's body and gave him a small pat behind his thighs, as he got up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. The older mam, still kissing him like there was no tomorrow started walking somewhere, Zayn thinks it's going to be his room. Zayn is slowly thrown into a soft bed as Harry hovers on top of him and licks his ear before going down.

" _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _to_ _me_ _?_ " Harry asks while nipping at the soft area on Zayn's neck. _I_ _could_ _ask_ _you_ _the_ _same_ _._ Zayn thinks but he doesn't say anything, because Harry was now rolling his hips with Zayn who let out a huge moan followed by a whisper. The friction was getting better and Zayn could feel his member getting painfully hard. Harry stopped his actions and bent lower, unbuttoning Zayn's jeans.

Zayn was watching him do that, his tank hanging low and showing off his chest when he was leaning on Zayn's crotch. Zayn had a sudden feeling pass into his body as he grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed him into the bed and climbed on top of him before attacking his smooth pale white neck. Harry let out an exasperated moan and let his fingers tangle into Zayn's hair. Zayn let go of Harry's neck and lifted his tank high enough to reveal most of his upper body.

Zayn licked over his left nipple and received a satisfied moan from the man beneath him. He twisted, licked and molested Harry's nipples which earned him so many _delicious_ moans from Harry Styles. He was soon back in his old position, his jeans off along with his boxers. The moment his member hit the cold air, he whimpered. Harry wrapped his hands around his member and started jerking him off slowly while pressing chaste kisses on his chest and neck.

Harry's legs were on either side of Zayn's thighs as he worked on his manhood. Harry laid his head beside Zayn's neck and pressed a long, sweet kiss there before Zayn felt his finger nudging at his entrance. He let out a gasp when Harry inserted it and started thrusting in and out in a rhythm. Harry kissed his cheeks again and again as he inserted his second finger, his other hand still working on Zayn's member. Zayn was a moaning mess by now, clutching onto Harry's hair and the sheets, crying out to himself in pain and pleasure.

Harry was on his third finger when Zayn started to feel ecstatic. Harry's three long fingers inside of him, thrusting blissfully while his other hand was jerking him off lazily. Zayn started to fuck himself with those fingers when Harry removed them, receiving a disappointed groan from Zayn.

"Legs on my shoulders when I tell you." Harry said, Zayn just nodded. Harry was taking his jeans off and grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the drawers of the nightstand. He lubed his manhood for some minutes, eventually swatting Zayn's hand away whenever he tried touching himself.

"Now." Harry says. Zayn does it and he feels the tip of Harry's _impressive_ _as_ _hell_ member on his entrance, making him moan in pleasure. Harry inserts himself into Zayn slowly, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting the boy when Zayn let out a groan. "Move." He said.

Harry started thrusting slowly when he was completely inside of Zayn. Zayn was _so_ _tight_ Harry was trying to control himself and go slow, but the feeling of Zayn's clenching walls around his manhood had him going crazy. He started going faster and faster, hitting continuously on the spot that made Zayn give out moans which were the best things he's every heard.

" _Fuck_ _,_ _faster_ _,_ _Harry_ _._ " Zayn was pleading with every thrust. Harry could feel himself on the edge when he started pulling out. "Wait!" Zayn almost yelled. "Why the hell are you pulling out?"

"I didn't have a condom." Harry replied, pulling away a little more when Zayn dragged him forward, making his whole member back inside of Zayn who let out a moan. " _Fuck_ _condoms_ _,_ _come_ _inside_ _me_ _._ " Zayn whispered and that was it. No questions asked later on, Harry was thrusting again with the same feeling as he was going wild with this boy.

They came together with Harry deep inside of Zayn and Zayn's stomach was white and sticky. Harry pulled out slowly and kissed Zayn again. Hard and full on tongue like he had done last time, Zayn _loved_ his kisses.

Harry then lies down beside him when Zayn is pulling his jeans up and cleaning himself from the tissues Harry had handed over to him. "Are you leaving?" Harry asked. "Why do you ask?" Zayn questioned with a smile that Harry couldn't see.

"Well," Harry said. "If you stay... We can have a bath and... You can stay." He was fumbling with his words and he kept his attention focused on his fingers which were drumming on his stomach.

"I'm sticky so I think I'll stay." Zayn replied and he swore he saw Harry grin at that, his full dimpled smile which would make his heart flutter.

*

They have a bath together and try very hard not to have a second round but Zayn ends up giving Harry a blowjob since he found his member _fascinating_ as hell. He borrowed every clothing from Harry for the night and snuggled with him on his bed. Zayn's back was pressed to Harry's chest and the older man's arms were around his body, holding him closer as they fell asleep.

The next morning was lou-fucking-tastic.

Zayn wakes up with the sound of something clicking. Harry's arm were still around his waist and he could hear him snoring peacefully with his breath hitting his back.

" _This_ _is_ _gold_ _._ " Louis' voice is what has Zayn panicking. He gets up in a sitting position, almost knocking Harry on the head and looks at Louis who was taking pictures with his Canon. Louis looked at him with a devilish grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Zayn could see _The_ _Sun_ on him as he was laughing.

"I'm going to frame this in the living room. Then, I'll paint these happy couple cuddling photos and sell them to the gay community." Louis said while snickering and looking at his camera with a proud smile on his face. "Fuck off Louis." It was Harry, his morning voice was deep and groggy. Zayn liked it.

"Yeah mate, you're welcome." He muttered before walking out of the room. It was eight in the morning and Zayn's phone was beeping again. He grabbed it from the nightstand and looked up at the messages.

_Mom_ _:_ _I_ _know_ _you're_ _staying_ _at_ _Louis'_ _,_ _have_ _fun_ _!_ _And_ _anyways_ _,_ _talk_ _to_ _Walihya_ _,_ _she's_ _been_ _acting_ _strange_ _._

It was sent at about five in the morning. He sighed and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him back to bed. Harry was pulling him close again, nuzzling his face into Zayn's warm neck. "What time is it?" Harry asks. "About eight." Zayn replies. He has his classes at one, thank god for that.

"Oh shit, I have to get ready." With that Harry removed his arms from Zayn's body and hopped off the bed. His card was no longer the _King_ _of_ _Wands_ , it was now _Justice_ _._ Zayn wondered what he was up to. The moment Harry got into the bathroom, Zayn was grabbing his clothes from the side and stealing a plastic bag from Harry. He quickly stuffed his clothes inside the bag and walked out of the room with his phone.

Louis was sat on the couch, munching on something while watching the television. His card was _Four_ _of_ _Cups_ and Zayn thinks it's probably because he looks bored as hell. He looked at Zayn with a confused look on his face. "Leaving? Are you planning on explaining this situation?" Louis asked. "After my classes. Your lecture ends at two, right? Meet me at the café at three. Then we'll talk." With that Zayn headed for the door.

"You shouldn't leave, Zayn." Louis tells him but he does anyways. He doesn't know what Harry wants or thinks about them, and he doesn't know if he wants Harry to elaborate on their 'relation'.

*

His sister had _Reversed_ _of The_ _Lovers_ and he learns the reason is unrequited love. He has been running away from this situation for so long, never did he expect his younger sister to be so dejected after a guy who had kind of friend zoned her. After explaining in brief about how all of that pain will be over if she started avoiding him for good.

He got a B grade as expected in his project. Well, B was the highest in the class excluding Raven Stone who had managed to get an A by probably bribing the teacher. Zayn doesn't really care about it, he heads down the café with a steady mind. He knew that he had to explain Louis about everything that was happening, and Louis wouldn't take it as good as he was expecting.

Louis is there before him, already seated and reading Elle Weekly. Zayn would expect Louis to read something like that, or should he say _see_ something like that. "These babes, they're the reason why I don't like any other girls. You know, normal peasants." Louis starts when Zayn takes a seat. "You wouldn't find it interesting, you got a thing for my roomie. So, did you have fierce sex like it said in your card?" Zayn looked at him with surprised eyes as Louis laughed lightly.

"Come on, I know your love for cards. Harry told me you got those carrot cards." Louis said. " _Tarot_ _cards_ _."_ Zayn corrected him with a smile. Louis rolled his eyes in response.

"All of these aren't real, right? Then why are you obsessing over them?" Louis asked. Zayn sighed and shrugged. "Fine. How about I tell you how you're feeling right now by a card name."

"Okay. But you don't have any cards... You can tell me without looking?" Louis asked. Zayn nodded with a smile. " _The_ _Moon_ _._ " Zayn starts. "You are probably hiding something from yourself or others. Like the main words are the unconscious, confusion, dreams, intuition. You should pay attention to your dreams for answers."

"Oh, wow." Louis said. "Um, I think I believe you because... It's kind of personal. Anyways, what the fuck? How can you do that?" He asked. Zayn shrugged in response. "I just can."

"So... Is Harry really the King of Wands, the passionate and sexual guy when it comes to love?" Louis asked. Zayn chuckled. "I do see that, yes." Louis nodded. "And you're the Queen of Wands?" He asked with a grin. Zayn glared at him rather than replying.

"I guess you are then." Louis said with a victory smile. "So, are the King and Queen like soulmates?"

"No. Not necessarily. But they can easily be if they want to." Zayn replied.

"Hmm, okay. Are your parents soulmates or something like that?" He asked. Zayn smiled. "Maybe. They're King and Queen of Pentacles. Perfect family people." He said.

"Wow." Louis replied. "You do realize you can use this power in so many ways, you're so lucky! You can help so many people!"

"It's not easy." Zayn said. "Cards may mean a lot of different things... And it's dangerous too. It's not possible to help anyone, but I do try."

"Oh yeah, I know. There are reversed cards too which kind of ruin the straight fun." Louis said. "You can see the reversed ones too, right?"

"Yeah, I can see all." Zayn replied smugly. "Can we talk about normal stuff now?"

"Fine." Louis said. "When are you going to introduce me to your special friends? Neil and Liam?"

"It's Niall, not Neil. Soon I think, they have work, you know. But I'll try, Niall's excited to meet you." Zayn said with a smile. "He likes artists."

"Oh, that's good. They're married, right?" Louis asked. "Not yet. Engaged." Zayn replied.

"And yeah, you shouldn't have left." Louis said. "Harry was asking where the hell you went. I told him you had classes, why did you leave like that?"

"Why would I stay, Louis?" Zayn asked. "He had to go too! It would be weird after everything that happened-"

"That's the thing!" Louis cut him off. "I don't know about your carrot card shit, but after amazing sex you guys should talk! He likes you, yeah? He really does and I see it on his fucking face whenever I bring you up. Maybe there is a lot of _sexual_ attraction as you say those cards determine. But, Harry likes you in other ways too, he's not an idiot. He can't see a card on you, he doesn't know what you're feeling or what you're going through. He's perfectly normal, a stubborn and lame human being like everyone else and he _needs_ to talk."

"I know that you might catch the phase he's going through just by looking at him. Tell me, how long have your conversations been? Do you know what he likes? Do you know he's going mad for you? Do you know that he doesn't shut up about you whenever I'm home? Do you know that he asks me what things you like? Like your favorite color or your favorite movie, but you don't understand that." Louis breaks a smile.

"I've known Harry for 4 years and I know that he doesn't give his heart out this easy. _Talk_ to him like a normal person. He tries to think that it's okay that you don't want to discuss the situation you guys are in, but I know it's not. If you really think that your carrot cards are determining this relationship, think again. You don't talk to him about this thing, he's distancing himself from you the next day. Even if you strip down, you won't have the King and Queen makeup rough sex because there is no relationship to start from. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Louis finishes with a stern voice.

"I understand." Zayn replied. He never did think about it, he did know that there was attraction between them because of the cards. _Right_ _?_ He didn't even realize the lack of communication between them. He doesn't even have Harry's number. He doesn't know his middle name nor if he has any siblings. He knows nothing at all.

*

"Harry, stop looking at me like that." Louis said. Harry gasped. "I'm not looking at you like anything!" He exclaimed. "I'm just... Curious."

"Hmm... What about? Lover boy?" Louis asked, looking up from the painting he had been doing for some days. "No dimwit. Your painting. You told me it's related to me in some way, right?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled and nodded. He flicked his paintbrush over the painting and motioned Harry to come over to the table. He sprawled the large paper over the table and Harry stared at the painting with wide eyes.

"I think I can write a homo erotica now. I got the talent." Louis said. The painting was of Zayn and Harry. Zayn's hand over Harry's shoulder and it held the King of Wands card. Harry's hand around his waist and the Queen of Wands card held tightly. It was a really good and cute painting, Harry loved it. "Why did you draw this?"

"I just did." Louis replied. "I just thought it was interesting, yeah? No intentions actually. I kind of messed your hair in this but I think it looks okay." Harry chuckled and took a closer look. Harry's cheek was pressed on Zayn's head and Zayn's face was close to his chest. "And Zayn looks ultra short in this. I did that on purpose. And I stared at this pictures for the idea," Louis said while throwing a sheet on Harry's face.

Harry caught it. It was the picture of him and Zayn cuddling. "I got up in the bed for that. And I printed this from here, I was thinking about getting them developed but I didn't want to look like a creep when they see the picture." Louis said with a smile. "Can I... Can I keep it?" Harry asked.

"Of course. My painting is done, keep this too. No way I'm going to keep these in my room and get haunted by your gayness." He said while throwing a playful punch at Harry's shoulder. Harry hadn't talked to Zayn after that night, it had been two days and he has no personal information about Zayn. His number, nor his address. Then he remembered the institute Louis used to go in, the one Zayn still goes in.

"Oh lord... What was it? Xavier's? Martin... Meredith's Art Institute. Yeah." Harry tells himself as he looks up at the clock. Harry remembers Louis telling him that Zayn takes the lamest class timings: 1:00-2:30 on Friday and Saturdays. It was Friday, so he had to be there right now. It was 2:00 and Harry thinks he'll reach the institute on time and try to talk to Zayn, if he does want anything to do with the curly haired man.   
*  
  
Harry is sat on his bike with his arms crossed over his chest, glancing at the students who made their way out of the institute with happy faces. Harry's Dad, Des Styles was one of the well known entrepreneurs of this region and he was just following his footsteps. He was tired of being called 'lucky' and stuff, he had worked his way into the company and he had given his exams and resume to land a job in there.

He had started just an year ago after finishing his business studies with the grades that he had expected. His mother was happy for him and his father was proud. That's all he ever asked for. His relationship history wasn't the best one, his last boyfriend lasted one month with him. That's the period of time Harry stays with a person, but it's not fully his fault that relationships don't last.

He hasn't been in a relationship for the past one year. Physical nor serious. Louis did suggest him amazing places to get laid but he would always shrug it off. The next time he actually felt a physical connection was when he saw Zayn Malik sat on his couch. Zayn was _perfect_ in every way and Zayn wanted him too which was _amazing_ _._ But Zayn was secretive, he didn't talk much. At least he didn't last for a conversation longer than 16 minutes with Harry.

That's when Harry spotted him. He walked alone through the gates with his gaze fixed on the ground. His bag was flung loosely over his shoulder and he had _glasses_ on. Harry would love to see him again and again in those, he looked _perfect_ like always.

Zayn finally looked up and started looking around with a confused look on his face. His gaze directly landed on Harry who smiled at him. Zayn couldn't help but smile back when he walked over to the place where Harry was sat on his parked bike. "Nice ride." Zayn complimented, making Harry grin proudly. "Thanks, anyways..." Harry started but he had an urge to kiss the hell out of Zayn right now.

Zayn was looking at him when he looked away, he started blushing furiously like he knew what Harry was thinking about. Harry concentrated on his main motive to win Zayn today with strong words and determination, all the intimate love could be expressed later. Zayn was looking at him again, he looked a little surprised. Harry took a deep breath as he bit his lower lip lightly. "Can we talk at a private place?" Harry asked, Zayn's mouth was a little open in shock. "Yeah, sure." Zayn replied.

Zayn was looking at Harry. His _King_ _of_ _Wands_ was shining, but it was quickly replaced by _Wheel_ _of_ _Fortune_ which was very new to Zayn. Never had ever Harry showed any card except _King_ _of_ _Wands_ when it came to Zayn. That was when Zayn realized Harry was going to do something which will change their current relationship. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, he's the queen to Harry's king.

Black coat covering her whole body, she walked to the door of the Malik Household. She had been waiting for so long, it was like her card would never be _the_ _one_ but finally, it was about time. Her black hair was free and it reached her lower back. She was about 5'11 with a very red lip. Her smile would either make you fall in love with her, or be scared for the rest of your life. Her blue eyes glistening when she rang the doorbell and just _waited_ _._

Patricia Malik opened the door. She was cleaning her hands on a piece of cloth, which was almost covered in flour. "Yes?" Patricia asks with a smile and tries not to judge her mysterious family killer outfit. "Hello," The lady who would be about 40 years of old said. "My name is Lori Hart. I'm here to meet Zayn Malik."

"Oh, he's not here." Patricia said with a frown. "How do you know my son, Lori Hart?"

"Well, we haven't really talked in... 20 years I think?" Lori said with her perfect smile. "I'm very excited to meet him again. I still remember him clear in my head. Black hair, chubby cheeks and a mischievous grin. The moment we met, I knew he would be the one."

Patricia's face was pale by now. "Excuse me?" She asks. "Don't be so surprised, Mrs. Malik." Lori said with a straight face. "The power that your boy has, _I_ _am_ the reason behind it."

*

Zayn always had this warm, fuzzy feeling when he would bite into the chocolate cakes that his mother would make on his or his sister's birthdays. The taste, the feeling of it made Zayn so happy that he would eat, eat and eat till he was chocking on it, but he would never regret it.

It's the _same_ feeling right now. But, it's not his mother's amazing chocolate cake. It's Harry's lips. They're on his bike in the middle of nowhere. There are some trees around which offer a great shade and there's a gas station at a close distance, Zayn can see it but they're a little far from that. They're sat on Harry's bike which is parked in the middle of what he thinks is some very huge trees which lead to the dense woods.

Zayn could feel the cool metal of the bike handles around his lower back but he _does_ _not_ _give_ _a_ _fuck_ _about_ _it_ _._ Harry is pressing closer to him, their hands are intertwined and he's squeezing them tightly. They're kissing, and kissing, and kissing until Zayn has to move away for catching his breath. Harry's thumb traces his bottom lip carefully before offering him a big smile which showed off his dimples proudly.

"So," Harry said. "I just need you to know that I _really_ like you. I've had my eyes on you ever since I saw you on my couch. Or, um, Louis' couch since he bought it. Anyways, I don't want to let you go. I just... _I_ _need_ _you_ _._ Fuck, I just really need you." Zayn's heart was hammering against his chest like some hard rock was going on and he was _dying_ _._

Harry was looking at him. Just looking, green eyes staring into those brown ones with something other than lust which Zayn is struggling to pick up. Their faces were still so close to each other and Harry's hands were around his waist. Well, just one of his hands. The other one held his hand, intertwined tightly. Almost like a promise.

"I like you too, Harry." Zayn replied with a smile, his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I _probably_ like you way more than you'll like me. I'm in love with you and I don't care if you aren't I'll just—"

Harry's lips were back on his. They weren't kissing hungrily like they had been for the past hour but he was kissing him slowly. Moving his lips lazily but happily against Harry's, trying not to smile and break the kiss like an idiot. He has known this guy for about a month and a half and he's so in love with this dork, he _hates_ it. But that's something else to worry about.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked when he pulled away, still smiling like an idiot. Zayn _loves_ this idiot. "What a pleasure it would be." Zayn said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. "Obviously." He said and kissed him again.

*

Harry dropped Zayn home like a good _boyfriend_ he is and headed back with a smile on his face because he _won_ _._ Zayn could barely walk straight after everything that had happened today. Grinning like an idiot, he rang the doorbell and hoped that his mother wouldn't kill him for being... A little late.

His sister Walihya was the one who opened the door. She looked a little worried when he held it open and went back inside. Zayn frowned but eventually got in while closing the door behind him. When he entered the drawing room, he saw his mother seated on a couch. On the sofa sat an unknown woman, who had been talking to Patricia.

"Zayn?" The woman asked with a smile. She got up and walked closer to Zayn. Her hand scanned his body before breaking into a smile again. She was strangely attractive. "Do you remember me?" She asked. Zayn just stared at her, he wondered if she was one of those relatives who had met him when he was still in his mother's uterus.

"Sorry... I don't think I do." Zayn replied, almost feeling sorry for himself. She looked a tad disappointed with his answer, but smiles eventually. "It's okay. Let's meet again then. I'm Lori Hart, I am the reason why you see tarot cards on every person you see. Can you read a card on me?"

Zayn's heart was beating loudly because he _couldn't_ _._ Lori smiled as if she knew it all. "I have the spell, don't worry about that. Anyways, did you meet Harry Styles? Are you two together now?" She asked with a smile.

"How do you know Harry?" Zayn asked confused.

"You can say that... I'm his angel. Like, the angel on his shoulder?" Lori said. "He doesn't know me though, sad."

"What? I don't understand..." Zayn muttered. "You wouldn't. Take a seat, have a glass of water. We have a lot to talk about." She said and patted his shoulder before walking back to the sofa. Zayn decided to do as she told him.   
After washing his face and having a glass of water, he took a seat beside her on the velvet sofa. "Remember," She said. "When you were little and mischievous. Hurdled into my little private tent where I was performing something so important..."

Zayn sucked in a breath because _he_ _could_ _._ "I know you remember." She said. "Little man who took my precious pack. So little that you went unnoticed by my brothers, how stupid of me."

"Do you remember the potion you drank?" She asked. He could remember drinking something awful back then which had him nauseous. "Yeah, it's all on your face. Do not worry, it's the potion that baby Zayn stole from me. The reason why you have those powers, it's all because you drank my hard work."

"I- I'm sorry." Zayn whispered. "Oh, don't apologize!" She said with a laugh. "You were only three and it was my carelessness too." He nodded at that.

"I just need you to give it back, since you have your future settled..." She said. "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked worried.

"It wouldn't hurt." She said. "Just a little process, nothing big in that. I got all the ingredients I needed, never thought it would be this easy."

"Um, okay I think. It would be nice to be normal for once I guess." Zayn said with a smile. She chuckles at that. "How about you take me to Louis' house? We need to have a nice long chat."

"You know Louis too?" He asked surprised. "Yes!" She said while clapping her hands in excitement. "He's my favorite. He's such a nice boy, you would know. He's very important to me. Come on," she said.

"Zayn..." Patricia started in a worried tone. "It's okay, Patricia." Lori said. "I'm not hurting your boy. I actually got him to his love, you can thank me for that. And he's going to live a nice and normal life ahead." Patricia nodded weakly at that, smiling a little at Zayn.

Lori had a really nice Volkswagen car. She gave him a ride and asked him all the directions. Zayn couldn't help but think what Louis meant to her, what did she mean by _he_ _is_ _my_ _favorite_? Zayn shrugged off the thoughts when they finally reached the building where Louis and Harry shared a flat. They didn't talk much after that, until they reached their apartment.

Harry was the one who opened the door with a lazy smile on his face. Lori smiled at him and told him that she absolutely _adores_ his face and he blushed at that. "I'm Louis' special friend, you can say. And Zayn's well wisher." Lori introduced herself to Harry Styles. Harry told her that Louis would be home in a moment since he was out to buy some snacks for himself. After waiting for ten minutes with Lori asking Harry about his work, Louis was home.

"Lori." Louis said when he opened the door to his flat. "Louis." Lori said with a nod.

"I... It's done already?" Louis asked. Zayn could see _The_ _Devil_ reversed on him. He frowned at Louis, it wasn't a card he thought would be on him. "What did you see, Zayn?" Lori asked. Zayn wondered if she was reading him too. "I... Nothing." Lori didn't say anything in reply. She sighed and patted the place beside her on the sofa.

"Take a seat. Tell them everything, they need to know Louis." Lori said without a smile. Louis nodded slowly. He carried the bag of groceries to the kitchen and came back, taking a seat right beside her. "What did you do, Louis?" Zayn asked worried. Harry was sat beside Zayn on the other couch looking worried too, he had no idea what was going on.

"I- I wanted him to be happy, Zayn." Louis said, his voice was breaking and he was _crying_ _._ Lori was patting his back slowly. "He reminded me so much of Mason, my younger brother whom I lost due to my carelessness. He was this sunshine in my life— with curly hair and green eyes and a fucking side dimple. Then I shift after he died, at 16, because I told him that he should never follow stupid driving rules and you know what he said to me the day he died? 'I'm going to drive the way _you_ told me too.' And he fucking crashed into a tree."

"Then I shifted here and started looking for a roommate. Then Harry walks in, he was _just_ like Mason. By looks, and behavior. It made me so happy, it was just like the lord had forgiven me for my stupidness and gave me this dork. But Harry was _so_ broken after one year of living together. He tried to _kill_ himself after one of his relationships broke off bad. I— If I wasn't in his room in time, he would have died. I couldn't see him like that, you know? I loved him and I wanted the best for him." Louis said, cupping his mouth with his hand. He wiped off his tears and sighed.

"Then I heard from one of my classmates that there is this weird witch clan shifted into his building. And I just visited them even though people told me they're weird. Then I met Lori, she owned the place. I told her everything about me, Harry and what I felt about it, and to help him. She told me that it would be hard and she needs time to think about it. Then after a week she called me and said that she could help. She told me the price for it would be too much for me but I didn't care." Louis was shaking his head slowly.

"She didn't tell me about Zayn at all, she just told me to join Meredith's art institute for six months and just do whatever I want after that. Like, get a job somewhere. She knew I would meet Zayn there and everything went down from there. When I saw you and Zayn together, I knew that there must be something good in this and Zayn was so good to you, I knew it could be something." He smiled at Harry.

"Then Zayn told me about his tarot stuff and I wasn't surprised at all. I knew Lori had something to do with him. She told me that she needed all of my blood in order to finish the ritual and get Zayn's powers off him, right into her. I _agreed_ if that meant keeping you _happ_ y." Louis said. "Louis? Are you... Oh my god." Zayn said and looked at Lori who was avoiding his gaze clearly.

"I told him and he agreed to it, Zayn." Lori said. "I'm not forcing him or anything."

"Louis..." Harry started off. "You don't have to do this for me."

"Shut up." Louis said. "I already did you jerk. Now if you don't live your life happily, I'll haunt you."

" _Louis_ _!_ " Harry exclaimed. "You're going to _die_ _!_ You do know that, yeah? I'm just a guy you've known for some years and you still have your family."

"I know that." Louis said. "I got a week. I'm going to shift back home, spend a week with them and then go with Lori. It will be just _fine_ _._ "

"It's not fine." Harry said, his face red and tears streaming off his cheeks. "I never knew you cared so much about it. I never knew you had a brother who looked like me."

"Why do you need Louis' blood?" Zayn asks Lori. "Ritual. To get your power to me. Black magic isn't easy and we need these things in order for them to work. He is below 30, still young and he's willing. I'm not a killer either." Lori replied.

"I just wanted you all to know. My work here is done." Lori said. "I will expect you at my door after a week, Louis. I shall call you too, Zayn. Everything will be over in a matter of time." She said. She gave Louis a small squeeze on his shoulder and got up. In a whoosh, she left the apartment.

"I did know something was up with tarot cards and you." Harry said slowly, looking at Zayn who had been staring at Louis with worried eyes. "Louis you jerk," Zayn whispered.

"I knew something wasn't right when I saw _The_ _Moon_ on you." Zayn said. Louis chuckled lightly. "At least give me a proper and happy farewell, fuckers."

Harry got up and hugged the life out of Louis. He started crying onto his shoulder, with Louis twirling his curls and smiling into his shoulder. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Harry whispered. "I've been told often, actually." Louis replied, receiving a small chuckle from Harry.

Zayn and Louis talked for hours after that. Louis showed them some pictures he still had of Mason Tomlinson, and Zayn could see why Harry would remind Louis of Mason. Harry cried the whole day and told Louis that he was too amazing and nice for a human being and Louis agreed smugly. Zayn left later that night since he didn't want his mother to worry after everything that day.

Louis and Harry stayed up till 3 in the morning and Harry ended up sleeping on Louis' chest and telling him that he's the best friend he could ever ask for and he is an amazing brother too. Louis just stayed there and let his fingers tangle in Harry's hair and let him just sleep. Just for the last time.

Louis left early that morning for Doncaster, where his family lived peacefully. He gave a long hug to Harry and made him promise that he wouldn't cry again for him, but Harry cried so much while telling him that he wouldn't; that Louis didn't mind if he broke the promise. "Be happy and cling onto Zayn. Bite him if he lets you go." Louis said with a wink when Harry's giving him a ride to the train station.

They meet Zayn there who waves him a goodbye when his train is on the platform. "Paint shirtless pictures of me and mail them to our art teacher." Louis told him with a laugh and Zayn fought back the tears and laughed a little too. When Louis had left, Zayn held Harry's hand and told him that if will be alright. Harry thinks that it will be.

*

It's been a week since Louis left for Doncaster and texted the boys occasionally. "What a nice boy," Patricia had said with tears in her eyes when Zayn told her about Louis and how he was going to lose his powers. "It would be good, Zayn. You can have a very normal life... With your loved one. Can't wait to meet him." She later ended the talk with a smile on her face. He heard his father have a deep conversation with her, and everything was just _fine_ _._

"You won't see cards on me again?" Safaa, his youngest sister aged 14 had asked him with a frown on her face. Zayn smiled at her, and hugged her tight. "No, but I'm sure _Knight_ _of_ _Wands_ would be over you. You're an amazing sister." He whispered into her ear and she giggles in response.

Zayn visited Harry after his classes, and stayed there twice because he had a couple of breakdowns after explaining his mother that he wouldn't have a roommate anymore. He told Zayn the truth that he had explained every single thing to his elder sister Gemma who was a journalist. She agreed to keep his secret, and told him he was lucky to have someone like Louis as a friend, and now Zayn as someone to love.

"It's time." Zayn said when Harry was glancing at his phone. They were in Harry's flat, which had been pretty empty since Louis had left. "I know." Harry replied. "Can I come?"

"I... You shouldn't." Zayn said. "I can't handle it and you probably can't either. Please Harry," Zayn said in a pleading tone, but Harry wasn't staying quiet. "No Zayn." He started off.

"He's my best friend and he's dying because I'm a fucking cry baby when it comes to relationships. He's giving up everything and I need to see him, I need to see him before he's completely gone." Harry said. Zayn eventually agreed after him pestering and kissing his face again and again.

*

They were in a warehouse at London. Some abandoned place that no one likes to visit, close to their homes. Lori was seated on a chair and the whole place looked satanic to Zayn. He could see other people there in black coats hiding their skin, he couldn't read any of them. Louis came in a jiffy, he looked a little scared. He saw Zayn and Harry, couldn't help but offer a small smile. "Jerk, don't smile." Harry muttered but hugged him nonetheless.

Louis chuckled and hugged him back tightly. Zayn hugged him secondly, warm and tight. "Thank you for everything." Zayn whispered. "You mean thanks for giving you whole authority of Harry's body? You're welcome." Louis whispered back, receiving a chuckle from Zayn.

"Well then, I guess this is it." Lori said, looking at Louis who gave her a small nod. "Now, let the curly haired man on this side and take Louis to the room." She said. A black coated man told Harry to stand at a corner, and so he did after getting a nod from Zayn. Louis was taken to a room by two men. The middle of the place had some symbols on the ground painted in red. Lori walked towards Zayn and let her hand admire his face.

"Thank you, I guess." She said weakly, removing her hand. The moment she said that, a gunshot shook the whole place. Harry held a hand over his mouth to stop screaming. His body was shaking and Zayn looked pretty alert too. "May Louis Tomlinson rest in peace." Lori said.

Zayn looked over at Harry who still had a hand over his mouth, his face red even in the darkness. The two men got out after some time, holding a two huge bottles in their hands. Zayn couldn't think what was in them since they weren't transparent, but he saw tiny drops of blood coming out of the side, he turned back to Lori. "And no, you can't have the body. I'm sorry." She said.

"I can explain the reason." She said. "We shall cremate him here, and then you both head back home. His family will notice him missing, a lot of things are going to happen. There will be investigation, Louis came here without telling his parents he was leaving. People of the law will question Harry, who would tell them that he just left the apartment without uttering anything. People will take it as a mysterious disappearance and everyone stays safe. Please, we don't want to drag you children into the courts either and let you tell them about us."

Zayn found her reason understandable. "Fine, please be done with this." He said. "Sure, I'm more than happy to do that." She replied and then began the ceremony.

She drew a couple of things back on the ground with some paint or whatever it was. There were some bones and a lot of blood included in the process and she kept on throwing some powder into the fire constructed in the middle. She held a tarot card close to her and kissed it before taking a pack and mixing it with _something_ _weird_ _and_ _sticky_ _pink_ and blood before throwing it into the fire. When the fire drained out, she took the ashes and mixed it to the cup which already had a strange blue liquid.

"Okay." She said and got up. Zayn, who had been watching her got up too. She walked over to him with the liquid and handed it to him. "Take this, drink it, don't swallow. Just let some of it in your mouth and kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Zayn asked. She chuckled. "I know, but it would be one kiss. You have to transfer this liquid into me, and kissing is the most appropriate one."

"Okay." Zayn didn't even want to look at Harry now. But he did, and Harry was just watching him. He gave him a small nod, and Zayn felt relieved. He grabbed the liquid and took some of it into his mouth. Lori walked closer to him and held his shoulder, pressing their lips together. Zayn opened his mouth to let the liquid flow into her, and it did. Slowly and steadily it did. She pulled away when she was done. A guy in coat offered him a glass of water, and he took it in delight.   
"That was something." She said. "Come on, look at your lover and tell me what card can you see."

Zayn looked at Harry. He was looking back at him suspiciously. Zayn could see him. Eyes, hair, lips, shoulders, everything. Just not a card. Even after concentrating, he couldn't. "So?" Lori asked. "Nothing." Zayn said. "I see no card."

"He has _The_ _Tower_ on him which is pretty understandable." Lori said. "And you have _The_ _Chariot_ on you which is pretty understandable too."

Zayn stood there. He was finally what he recalls to be normal. "Brother, guide these two out." She said while patting Zayn's shoulder. "Thank you. You won't see me again." She finished as she turned around and walked towards the room where Louis was taken.

A man guided them outside and told them to go home without thinking much about it. "They're actually a little nice for all those satanic bitches I've seen." Harry said when they're on his door. "Yeah?" Zayn said slowly. He still can't believe he can't see cards on anyone. Everybody just looked like they should. Zayn had no idea what they were going through, and it felt kind of nice.

"I guess you'll have to head home now." Harry said with a small smile on his face. Zayn nodded and took his hand, Harry's back on his apartment door. "See you soon." Zayn whispered and kissed him slowly.

*

Zayn shifts to Harry's apartment later, in order to have a closer route to the institute and because he needed some silence to practice and study. His younger sister was on break and that meant absolute disaster, and his father agreed to pay the bills for the time so it was just a bonus.

Zayn learned that Harry is an amazing cook. Harry wants a cat when he gets married. He wants two kids, a boy and a younger girl. His favorite color is turquoise. His favorite movie is Vicky Cristina Barcelona, he tells Zayn that he actually wanted to date a girl after seeing that movie in 2010, but changed his mind after going on a date with Rochelle Turner, who he swore was Satan in disguise. Harry talked and talked since Zayn didn't know much about him, and Zayn listened to him with a smile on his face.

Zayn left the institute with good grades and landed a job as an art teacher at Kingsbury High School. "Teaching sixth form students from next year," Harry said. "Wouldn't you be the one getting a lot of love letters then?"

"I'll show them your picture." Zayn said. "They'll forget about me." Harry laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Harry was an entrepreneur at a widely successful business technically owned by his father at the age of 27. Zayn Malik was... Well, known as the sexy art teacher.

Harry Styles proposed Zayn on 29th November in possibly the best way. He did it formally when Zayn reached home late after working an extra shift and telling Harry how 'stupid' the science teacher is, Harry just laughs. He does it in the living room, tells Zayn to shut up and is on his knees. Zayn still remembers giggling like a teenager in love when Harry took the ring out and grinned at him.

"Will you forever let me be the King to your Queen?" Harry asks. Zayn had an hearty laugh when he said that but said yes with a smile and kissed him hard.

*

Harry and Zayn got married on 14th February, 2021 and Zayn tells him that their wedding was very _cliché_ _._ "I'll tell everybody that you wanted to get married on 14th Feb. Half of the population got married on that day!" Zayn tells him, but Harry is just laughing. "But it's romantic! I wanted it to be romantic!" Harry said but he's still laughing. He told Zayn that he just _wanted_ to get married on Valentines Day, as a fucking birthday present for his born day on 1st Feb and Zayn _couldn't_ say no.

Zayn and Harry adopted two kids just the way Harry wanted. A boy and a younger girl. They named the girl Sarah Alison Malik-Styles because she was a princess. Brown eyes and brown hair, she was beautiful. They named the boy _Louis_ Christopher Malik-Styles. Zayn wanted to name the boy Louis as a memory of his best friend and Harry agreed with teary eyes. The boy had blue eyes and blond hair, he was beautiful too.

Zayn introduced Harry to Niall and Liam _finally_ since they had been busy in their own lives. "You got kids before us. I'm so jealous!" Newly married Niall tells him when he has Sarah in his arms and is cooing happily. Niall and Liam had been engaged for _so_ long and Niall told him the reason was Liam's father who didn't like the idea of him getting married to a guy, but he agreed after a while when he realized Liam wasn't letting go of the boy.

When Sarah is five and is very talkative, she asks her uncle Liam about her fathers. "Why do I have two fathers?" She had asked him and he chuckled nervously. "Because your father loves your dad."

"Okay." She replied, not asking anything else for a while. She was staying at Liam and Niall's since Harry and Zayn had some complications at work and couldn't make it home before eight. Louis was sleeping in the guest room and he's _always_ sleepy. Zayn adores him for that.

"Hey princess, do you want to know something?" Liam asks. She nods eagerly. "You love princesses right?" She nods again.

"Your dad," Liam said. "He's a King and your papa, he's a queen." She giggles at that.

"But papa is a boy!" She said. "How can he be a queen?"

"There's no problem in that." Liam said, kissing her forehead. "Your father is always your papa's king."

"Really?" She asks with bright eyes. "Yes." Liam replies.

*

"Dad?" Sarah asks when Zayn is tucking his son to bed and Harry is _trying_ to get his daughter to bed. "Hmm?" Harry asks, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Are you papa's King?" She asks innocently. "What?"Harry asks, chuckling, and then laughing.

"Who told you that?" Harry asked. "Uncle Liam." She replied, frowning a little.

"Yes, he is my king." A voice said from the door. Zayn was stood there, watching his husband and daughter. Harry was still laughing. "Really?" She asks. Harry nods with a smile and blushes when Zayn presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Then I'm a princess?" She asks. "Of course you are." Zayn said.

"And Lou is a prince?" She asked further. "Yes baby, he is. Now go to sleep." Harry said while pulling the sheets over her body and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay." She said, closing her eyes. Harry turned the night light off and walked out with Zayn, closing the door carefully behind him.

"Liam told her that. I do not trust him anymore." Harry said, but he was still laughing. Zayn grabbed his hand and pushed him on his bed when they got into their room. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Harry said with a smirk. "Now destroy me."

" _Oh_ _god_ _._ " Zayn whispered and pressed a kiss on the pale skin of his neck. "You still talk like a horny teenager. You're 33."   
Harry laughed and pulled Zayn closer to him. "I blame you, sexy teacher."

"Mm?" Zayn says, biting the skin on Harry's neck, receiving a moan out of him.

"I know you can't see my card," Harry said. "But I swear I have the _King_ _of_ _Wands_ on me and I want you to ride me."

"Hell if I don't." Zayn whispered into his neck. He kissed him again, it wasn't much but it was everything. He didn't see a card, he wouldn't know if Harry's in a good or bad mood until they talk, but whenever they're alone, together and _need_ y, Zayn can feel the _King_ _of_ _Wands_ on him and that's everything.

After all, he's the queen to Harry's king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay?


End file.
